


Sanvers-Where she disappears to every night...

by Thewritinglemon



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewritinglemon/pseuds/Thewritinglemon
Summary: Prompt-kara wondering where alex goes every night and follows her to maggies and sees much more of her sister she wants to





	Sanvers-Where she disappears to every night...

**Author's Note:**

> At this point Kara knows about Alex and her feelings towards Maggie but doesn't know about this side of Alexs life....

"Anything new jo'hn?" Kara asked walking towards him while he was standing at the main desk talking to Winn

"No actually supergirl there's nothing it's like all the crime in national city just decided to go on holiday"Jo'hn said with a slightly confused face

"Well what am I supposed to do then"Kara whined

"Go be normal for a day, well rather night do whatever girls your age do like I don't know go shopping"jo'hn said

"At 10 pm?" Kara asked with a grin

"Oh well I don't know and look after your big sister she has been way too happy lately"jo'hn said looking around for Alex 

Kara sighed and hunched over in a huff

Then she saw Alex but before she could say anything to her she noticed she was actually being really happy..too happy

Alex bit her lip looking down at her phone and grinning 

Who is she texting Kara wondered to herself

Alex looked around and Kara just hid behind a wall

After that she looked back and saw Alex scoot off quickly

"Where the hell is alex going..."Kara muttered to herself as she saw alex go through the exit

Kara trailed behind her slowly trying not to let Alex spot her she saw Alex hop on her bike

She had been leaving early the past couple of days and Kara was fed up wondering where she was going so she decided to follow her

She walked back into the main part of the DEO but was stopped by Winns voice

"Hey where you going super-pooper"Winn shouted across the DEO 

Kara turned around slowly cringing at the nick name she had just unfortunately had to hear 

Winns excited expression turned into an awkward one 

"Is the nick name a bit much?"Winn said shrinking his body

"Please never call me that again" Kara said her eyes closed tightly sighing 

"Will do, hey have you seen Alex she keeps disappearing I was talking to her yesterday but she suddenly said that she had something really important to do" Winn said looking at his tablet then back up at Kara 

"I'm about to find out"Kara said with a stern look flying off the open balcony

Winn quickly put it out of his mind and got back to his work 

"Where the hell did she go" Kara said high in the sky looking around the city

Eventually she spotted Alex on her bike going a bit faster than she seen before the few times she had to get a ride from Alex 

Why was she so eager to get wherever she was going Kara wondered following Alex around the city 

Eventually the tall redhead got off the bike and walked into the flat 

Kara tilted her head she had never seen this place before and it was on the edge of the city far from Alexs apartment 

Kara landed on the ground and changed into her casual clothes then she pulled out her phone and texted Alex

"Hey where are you"-K

No reply.....

"Alex! Where are you I'm worried"-K

"Sorry Kara I'm just at my apartment doing some work nothing exciting I'll probably see you tomorrow"-A

Now it was really suspicious, Alex was lying to her which made Kara really really suspicious

She slowly crept up to the flat door and surely enough it was open she very slowly opened up the door and walked in 

She looked around looking for any sort of sign of who's flat this belonged to

She spotted a NCPD badge 

Who could that belong to Kara thought to herself

Wait there was one person she knew that worked at the NCPD, no it couldn't be Alex had said to her that she had feelings for her but there was no way that it could be...

Karas thoughts were cut off by a loud moan 

"Maggie fuck!" 

"Oh my god was that Alex"Kara quietly muttered to herself 

Kara needed to know what was going on so she forgot about her x-ray vision and just decided to open the bedroom door forcefully

What she saw was not what she had wanted to see

It was her sister propped up on her elbows with the sheets covering just enough to cover the bottom half on her abdomen and everything below 

"Kara oh my god what the hell are you doing here!"Alex screamed 

Kara could still not see the other person in the room but could clearly see the figure under the sheets 

"Who is..." Karas mouth was wide open at this point and she could just barely spurt out enough words to be considered a sentence 

Slowly the figure from below the sheet crept up and became visible and surely enough it was Maggie 

Maggie wiped her chin with her hand

"Hey Kara..."Maggie said in a low embarrassed tone 

Kara slowly backed away from the door tripping over abandoned clothes 

And before her sister could explain she was out the door....


End file.
